Feats/Familiar
Heroic Tier Aggressive Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: Arcane Familiar, 16th level or higher utility power :Benefit: The shielding familiar feat power replaces one of your 16th-level or higher utility powers. Alert Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: 11th level, Arcane Familiar :Benefit: While your familiar is in passive mode, enemies don’t gain the normal +2 bonus to attack rolls against you when they have combat advantage. Any other benefits derived from combat advantage still apply. Quick Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: Arcane Familiar :Benefit: Once per turn, you can move your familiar with a minor action instead of a move action. Shared Speed Familiar :Prerequisites: Dex 15, Arcane Familiar :Benefit: You and your familiar each receive a +1 feat bonus to speed. The familiar’s bonus applies to all movement modes it has. Active Familiar Familiar :Prerequisite: Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: When you take a move action, you can also move your familiar its speed or shift it 1 square. Cast Afar the Spirit Familiar :Prerequisite: Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: When you switch your familiar into active mode, you can teleport it up to 5 squares. Persistent Spirit Familiar :Prerequisite: Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: When your familiar is destroyed, an echo of its spirit remains. Treat your familiar as in its active state until the end of your next turn, at which time the spirit fades away. Swift Familiar Familiar :Prerequisite: Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: You can switch your familiar between passive mode and active mode with a free action on your turn instead of a minor action. You can do so only once per turn. Paragon Tier Sight of the Familiar Familiar :Prerequisite: 11th level, Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: While your familiar is in passive mode, you can see through its eyes, benefiting from its special senses. In addition, after you return your familiar to passive mode from active mode, it can show you one image it saw during that period in active mode. Space-Bending Spirit Familiar :Prerequisite: 11th level, Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: Your familiar gains teleport 2 as an additional movement mode. Eberron Enlarge Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: Artificer, Arcane Familiar feat, 16th-level or higher utility power :Benefit: The enlarge familiar power replaces one of your 16th-level or higher utility powers. Free-Ranging Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: 11th level, artificer, Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: While in active mode, your familiar can exist up to 20 squares farther from you than normal. Infused Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: Artificer, Arcane Familiar feat, 10th-level or higher utility power :Benefit: The infused familiar power replaces one of your 10th-level or higher utility powers. Vigorous Familiar Familiar :Prerequisites: 11th level, artificer, Arcane Familiar feat, Mark of Handling feat or member of House Vadalis :Benefit: Your knowledge of House Vadalis’s beast breeding techniques allows you to form your familiar Shardbound Familiar (Eberron) Familiar :Prerequisites: Arcane Familiar feat, 10th-level or higher utility power :Benefit: The dragonshard shield power replaces one of your 10th-level or higher utility powers. Shardbound Familiar (Khyber) Familiar :Prerequisites: 11th level, Arcane Familiar feat :Benefit: Whenever you bloody an enemy adjacent to your active familiar with an arcane power, that enemy also takes ongoing 10 acid, cold, fire, lightning, necrotic, or thunder damage (save ends). Shardbound Familiar (Siberys) Familiar :Prerequisites: Arcane Familiar feat, 16th-level or higher utility power :Benefit: The Siberys unleashed power replaces one of your 16th-level or higher utility powers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Feats